We know
by lupsss
Summary: SUMMARY: Danny and Sam are walking on the park. Soon some song is filling the air and they realize something…
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Danny and Sam are walking on the park. Soon some song is filling the air and they realize something…**

Sam and Danny were walking through the park and both of them were thinking about each other without noticing it.

Danny always acted clueless. He thought about Sam in a way more than friends, but he believed that Sam didn't like him in that way. His inner mind was always screaming in the back of his head "HE LOVES YOU TOO! YOU ARE REALLY CLUELESS DANIEL JAMES FENTON!"

Sam had always like…no, love Danny, but she was scared of rejection, ruining their friendship or to say it at the wrong place and time. Her inner mind was always screaming in the back of her mind "HE LOVES YOU!YOU'RE AS CLUELESS AS HIM!"

Finally they reached the fountain that was in the middle of the park.

The light of the full moon made the light look as silver and there were no clouds in the sky so the stars were brighter than usual.

Both sat in a bench and their hands touched, they jumped at the feeling and blushed.

They looked at each other shyly and got caught in the moment…

Both teens stared at their eyes. They started getting closer…their faces inches apart…their lips almost touching…they half closed their eyes…their lips ready to touch when…

SOMEONE PASSED BY AND SCARED THEM! **(A/N: YOU…I'LL KILL YOU RANDOM GUY!)**

They quickly separate and blush looking at different directions to hide their blush on their faces.

Both slowly looked at the sky and some shooting star flew across the sky.

They made a wish… the same wish…

"_**I wish I know what he/she feels for me"**_

Suddenly from nowhere some music start filling the air…

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

Sam and Danny stand up and walked together away the fountain…

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

They started talking and laughing. Without their notice they were holding hands…

_Maybe this could be the line_

_That starts the whole story_

_May be you could be the one _

_The one who's meant for me_

_I know that I should wait_

_But what if you're my soul mate?_

Both had been in love with each other since they first met…and everyone wanted them to be together…

_Slow down_

_Then you say _

_Slow down_

'_Cause we can_

Danny and Sam where alone and the music was still playing…

_We can_

_Party like the weekend _

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

Danny and Sam hearing this blushed…both of them thinking about being a couple.

_I know you know_

_I got your heart thumping_

Danny put his arm around Sam's shoulders…Sam's heart started bumping faster…

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could be onto something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

Danny day dream about Sam being only his…only…

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

Sam leaned into Danny's chest and then Danny's heart started racing…

_You know this ain't me at all_

_I'm usually lost for words_

_You know I can't help but fall_

_I've never felt so sure _

_You got me in a hurry_

_But you don't gotta worry_

'_Cause I'll slow down _

_When you say_

_Slow down_

_But we can_

Danny and Sam walked again up to somewhere …and there was a party!

_We can _

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking _

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know_

_I got your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_We could _

_Be on to something so good _

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know _

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know _

_We got something_

_Right (yeah)_

Danny and Sam walked by the party and pass them…

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like its '99_

_Yeah_

_I know you know_

_I got your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

Suddenly from nowhere Danny took Sam's hand and turned both of them invisibles and flew to some peaceful field…

_[Cymphonique:]_

_Hey baby you drive me crazy_

_It ain't about what you done for me lately_

_It's all about you_

_Know lie it's the truth just wanna say_

_I gotta big time crush on you_

Danny and Sam looked at each other and leaned again…but very, very slowly…like being afraid of their reactions…

_I know you know (we could be something)_

_I know you know_

_We got something_

_We can_

_Party like the weekend_

_You got me thinking_

_We could be a thing yeah_

_I know you know I got_

_Your heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_We could_

_Be on to something so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know you know_

_You got my heart thumping_

_I know you know we know_

_We got something_

Danny was the first one to talk, before the kiss.

"Sam I…love you" Danny said.

Sam smiled and then they leaned more and more their noses touched…

_Right_

_We're two of a kind_

_So let's party like its '99_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I know you know we know_

_We got something_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

They finally kissed and then …someone shouted from the bursts "Finally!"

_(We got something so right)_

_Oh woah_

_Oh woah_

They didn't care and keep making out…

**Hope you like it guys! And if not well…sorry, but please don't hate me!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "I know You know" by Big Time Rush.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
